Shuuichi no Kuruijini
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: Sequel to Ryuichi to Ai no Yuki. What is the purose of Aizawa? How can the angels keep the world of the living from crashing into the world of the dead?


Shuuichi no Kuruijini.

-

Ryuichi paced around, wringing the ears of an unfortunate Kumagorou. He rifled through a small pile of papers, looking for the song he had written earlier that day. After about 500 drawings of Shuichi, Kumagorou and Raphael, he found it.

He frowned at his writing. The scribbles, due to lack of visual reminders, not to mention poor kanji skills to begin with, were barely recognizable. Ryuichi sighed.

"Kuma-chan, Ryuichi does not write well, no da." The idol said, hanging his head.

-

_My darkness went away with the sight of wings_

_Familiar things and people seem so different_

_Eyes that were once so useless see better than most_

_Why won't the loneliness go away?_

_My eyes were pale with sorrow, the darkness held inside_

_Now the world is clear again_

_But now my heart is blind_

-

Kamiel sighed as Raphael backed away from the embrace. "So soon, love? I thought the little cretin had gone insane when he you were ascertained." Kamiel pondered aloud, running finger through his shiny hair, smoothing a tangle out of it.

"He did, and the break was clean. He went a tad peculiar, that he did. However, there was a bit of a backlash."

Kamiel's brows furrowed. "The acquaintances." He stated.

Raphael gave a curt nod.

"Uesugi Eiri, his lover, slashed his arms. The bad way. The two astral planes are merging. We've got trouble."

-

Aizawa Tachi lowered his binoculars, grinning. Half of his problem was about to die, leaking all over his floor and obsessed brother-in-law. This is marvelous.

-

Paramedics rushed in, closing in around Eiri was shoving Tohma out of the way.

-

Shuichi watched in horror as the blonde haired man flashed in and out of existence in front of him. What a terrible sense of déjà vu this was! He felt something about his entire existence tilt dangerously. Something about this man being here was wrong…

-

"CLEAR!!!"

The man's body jumped once again, then there was nothing.

-

Raphael watched, obscured, as they took away what was once Uesugi Eiri. "Damn it all to hell!" He swore. "If he's dead, and finds his little pink haired fool, we're get everything to set the way it was. This is incorrigible…" He muttered, his form turning to that of a pink haired singer once again.

He walked over where a formerly grand Tohma Seguchi was now curled in a ball on the floor, sobbing for the entire world. His Eiri was gone…

The sight of the false Shuichi made him lose grip on reality completely. He sprang up, hands at the singer's neck. "You." He growled, eyes glazed in mourning and hatred. Raphael simply stood, for he did not breathe, thus he could not die from lack of air. "YOU spent the most time with him before he… before he…" Tohma trailed off brokenly, before sliding to the floor once again.

_Pitiful._ Raphael thought to himself, before stepping over the desolate man, and walking out the door.

-

Shuichi's form now stopped at the door of Sakuma Ryuichi. Raphael would never admit, but he held the eccentric musician rather fondly compared to the rest. If he hadn't, then Ryuichi would still have been blind and questioning his worth.

Only now, he was _sighted_ and questioning his worth.

"Ryuichi." Raphael stated, caring not for doors or walls, and simply existed where he chose.

Ryuichi nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around, his frightened gaze softened at the sight of who he thought was Shuichi.

"Naaa, you scared Kuma-chan, Shuichi." He said, relieved. Raphael did not apologize or bring forth a smile to Shuichi's lips. Instead, he stood as he was; perfectly straight, wearing naught but a black suit. The sight of Shuichi wearing such a thing caught the rabbit keeper's attention.

"Shuichi… why are you dressed like that." Ryuichi asked, serious personality clunking rather ungracefully into place. "If Shuichi is wearing something like that… then someone has died." Ryuichi said, expression growing empty as he turned to face away from the one in the suit.

"Uesugi Eiri." Came a reply. Ryuichi whirled around again.

He stared hard the form in front of him.

Several moments passed.

"Shuichi would not call him that."

-

Yeah it's not very long at all, but I hit a bit of a block. Is there anyone out there who read the last chapter of Ryuichi to Ai no Yuki? Sigh…


End file.
